Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie
Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie is the first feature-length production by Linkara and ties into the show's ongoing storylines. It was directed by him and Jessica Kitrick (aka Lady Jess). Having been made possible thanks to a successful Indiegogo campaign, the movie was released in daily parts between during November 24-28th, 2015. A DVD was releaseed in early 2016. Summary Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, Part 1 On Linkara's birthday, a government spaceship called the Caelestis is on a mission to check out a strange debris field near Jupiter (the remnants of the battle from "To Boldly Flee"). But when the government loses communication with the ship, Linkara's government liaison Allen recruits him and Comicron-1 to track it down. Aided by his friends, Linkara sets out to recover the ship. Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, Part 2 As the group adjusts to their positions on the ship, Linkara asks MarzGurl to become captain should anything happen to him. Eventually, Comicron-1 reaches the Caelestis, only to find it's been outfitted with some of the debris around its exterior. When they attempt to approach, they're attacked and quickly weakened. They soon discover who destroyed the Caelestis' communications as Linkara comes face-to-face with an old foe. Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, Part 3 The group assess the damage caused to Comicron-1, with Lupa suggesting they travel to Europa (the terraformed planet from "To Boldly Flee") in an attempt to find supplies. Before reaching Europa and heading down to it, MarzGurl and Linkara have a heart-to-heart over his recent concerns about his dangerous lifestyle, Nash expresses his fears to Harvey over nearly being killed and waxes philosophic with him about the existence of God, and Lupa is confused and amazed by 90's Kid's technical know-how. Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, Part 4 Linkara, Nash and Lupa beam down to Europa to find supplies for Comicron-1 and quickly discover the planet has been affected by remnants of the Plot Hole. But Mechakara soon catches up and attacks, forcing Linkara to have the others go back to Comicron-1 without him. Meanwhile, the group works quickly to fix the ship. Linkara survives the attack, but Mechakara soon comes up with a plan that may destroy the comic book reviewer once and for all. Atop the Fourth Wall: The Movie, Part 5 Comicron-1 duels with the Caelestis and manages to emerge victorious. The group quickly meet up with Linkara on Europa, and a climatic battle breaks out as Mechakara reveals his new powered-up form. The grueling fight comes to a head as the group bands together to attack Mechakara one last time, with Linkara delivering the final blow. Having a new lease on life and with the day saved, he returns home to finish celebrating his birthday. Cast Videos Links *AT4W: The Movie on AtopTheFourthWall.com **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 *AT4W: The Movie on ChannelAwesome.com **Part 1 **Part 2 **Part 3 **Part 4 **Part 5 Category:Content Category:Guides Category:Inked Reality